Star Trek: Klingon Academy
by Anihilus
Summary: I am not interested in the names of your fathers or your familys lineage. What I am interested in... is your breaking point!" General Chang. Set two and a half years before The Undiscovered Country


PROLOGUE

The Qo'Nos system, Klingon homeworld two and a half years prior to the signing of the Khitomer Peace Accords

A K'Tinga class battlecruiser fled from its opponent... not that there was anywhere to flee to..... the cruiser had already taken heavy damage....

In pursuit was an Emperor class Dreadnought..... two advanced disruptor blasts brought the Ktinga to a halt, and one blue advanced photon torpedo reduced the once mighty ship to scrap.

The Dreadnought continued on its determined course. It was right above Qo'Nos now, and it was not the only ship there. Hundreds of Klingon ships were there engaged in a firece battle. Disruptors and photons lit the blackness, it seemed there was no distinction between friend and foe, except for the symbols on the ships.

One symbol was the symbol of the Empire, the Heart of Virtue, the three blades of Honor Loyalty and Bravery. The other symbol showed the same symbol broken and shattered.

Inside the Dreadnought, General Chang observed the battle with contempt.... How easy it was to destroy these traitors, he thought. They had no honor, no place in Sto-Vo-Kor. He had to end this before the casualties mounted....

"General!" The tactical officer spoke abruptly " I have located the traitors flagship.... putting it on screen."

The generals voice was quiet.... thoughtful.... with the air of triumph around it.

"Follow my intercept course.... tkae us around the fiercest fighting.... and put us near his flank"

The battleship moved with ease through the fierce fire. Once or twice a disruptor hit the shields, but they were like flies biting a dog. The ship took no damage.

"General they are showing to signs of evasion.... Foward torpedo is armed and ready"

"Fire!"

THe torpedo hit the cruiser, taking down the shield, and shattering its engines.... Electricity crackled around the ship.

"Maintain position aft of their shield array until you hear from me directly..... lower shields"

"General! They are beaten! I request the honor of destroying these HadiBahs!"

"No....." Chang stood up and drew a short knife from the end of his belt. " I will now put an end to this..... charade...... Engineer transport me to the traitors bridge."

On the bridge of the damaged cruiser things were hectic. Consoles sparked and crackled. The leader in charge was adamant.

"I Care NOTHING for the damage to the engines! I want Chang! Take us to-" He stopped as a orange light flared near the corner of his left eye.... the light faded and resolved into the shape of General Chang who had seconds ago, beamed aboard.

Chang stood there, drawn up to his full height.

"Galnor... son of Geoch.... i challenge youto the ancient rights of Blood Peace. Your officers will bear witness"

"Chang! This is not one of your lectures at the academy. This is a warship of the House of Geoch! Your life became my property the moment you beamed aboard.... Abandon this fight, join me, and together we can build a new Empire!"

Change merely smiled. "You cannot escape my challenge Galnor. Our ancestors settled manners in this fashion! The right of Blood Peace may have fallen out of this decedant age, but you cannot escape it.... unless you want to look like a pataQ in front of your men."

Galnor became angrier. "You are a FOOL! Chancellor Lorak will fall, already news of his weakening health is spreading across the Empire."

Chang just about had enough of this traitors smooth words. "If it is Loraks fate to be deposed so be it. I will make sure his successor is a man of honor.... NOT A COWARD OF THE HOUSE OF GEOCH!"

Galnors rage grew to the breaking point. He drew a knife and lunged at Chang.

On the bridge the two Klingons fought, each trying to gain an advantage over the other. Then Chang faltered due to a underhand blow by Galnor. Galnor reached out with his knife and stabbed Chang in the left eye. Chang crumpled to the ground, but managed to keep Galnor at bay.... It seemed Chang was about to be defeated.

Galnor began his gloating.

"Where are your famous words of Shakespeare NOW Chang? If you had agreed to my offer you would have lived to fight our true enemy! Now your just a block in the way of my ascension!"

It turned out that Galnor was gloating too soon.

Wiht all of his strength, Chang knocked Galnors blade out of his hand, and with one stroke, slew the traitor.

Chang stood up, his eye looked down dispassionately at the body of Galnor.

"Poor player........ life is a walking shadow.... it is a tale told by an idiot..... signifying......... nothing." He then stood up, and just as calmly as he arrived, beamed out of the ship. 


End file.
